B9.1ut
Thank you for selecting the ZOOM B9.1ut (simply called the "B9.1ut" in this manual). The B9.1ut is a sophisticated Multi Effect Processor with the following features. ● Latest technology for top performance Excellent sound quality is assured by signal processing featuring 96 kHz/24 bit sampling and internal 32-bit processing. Frequency response remains flat to 40 kHz, and input converted noise is an amazing 120 dB or better. ● Ready-to-use patches Effect module combinations and settings can be stored and recalled as "patches". The B9.1ut offers 80 patches in the read-only preset group, plus 80 patches in the user group which can be freely rewritten, resulting in a total of 160 choices. ● Tube powered Accelerator The analog input stage features an Accelerator that lets you freely mix the signal amplified by a vacuum tube circuit to the solid-stage signal. In this way, you can add characteristic tube compression and distortion to a clean sound. ● Versatile array of effects Out of a versatile palette of 112 effects, up to ten (including ZNR) can be used simultaneously. Recreate the distortion sound of famous amps and compact effects, apply compressor effects to spruce up the sound, use the 6-band equalizer, control delay, add modulation, or select from many other great effects. Both in quality and versatility, the B9.1ut far surpasses anything in its class. You can even transform the output into a cool synth bass or fretless bass sound. ● Two selectable operation modes (manual mode/play mode) In manual mode, you can use the foot switches to turn individual effects in patches on and off. This makes it easy to simulate playing with an array of compact effects and stomp boxes. In play mode, the foot switches serve to quickly move between patches. ● XLR connectors for direct output In addition to the OUTPUT jacks, a set of XLR connectors lets you send a balanced line-level signal directly to a PA mixer or recording console. The signal can be branched off either before or after effect processing. A switch for uncoupling the direct signal from ground in case of hum problems is also provided. ● Z-Pedal senses not only vertical but even horizontal movement The B9.1ut comes with a built-in Z-type expression pedal that offers great functionality. The pedal senses not only conventional up/down but also sideways movement. This lets you explore a whole new realm of pedal performance. If you connect an additional expression pedal (FP01/FP02) to the CONTROL IN jack, this can be used as a dedicated volume pedal. ● Programmable function foot switches Three user-programmable function foot switches further enhance flexibility and let you optimize the unit for a range of applications. Use them to set the delay time, turn hold delay on and off, or for various other tasks. This section explains some important terms that are used throughout the B9.1ut documentation. ■ Effect module As shown in the illustration below, the B9.1ut can be thought of as a combination of several single effects. Each of these is referred to as an effect module. The B9.1ut offers a compressor effect module (COMP), amp simulator/synth bass effect module (PRE-AMP), external effect loop control module (EXT LOOP), and more. Parameters such as effect intensity can be adjusted for each module individually, and modules can be switched on and off as desired. The five modules EXT LOOP, ZNR, PRE-AMP, EQ, and CABINET operate as a virtual preamplifier which is controlled with the knobs and keys on the pre-amp section of the panel. ■ Effect type Most effect modules comprise several different effects which are referred to as effect types. For example, the modulation effect module (MOD/ EFX2) comprises chorus, flanger, pitch shifter, delay, and other effect types. Only one of these can be selected at any time. ■ Effect parameter All effect modules have aspects that can be controlled. These are called effect parameters, adjusted with the parameter knobs 1 – 4 on the panel. When thinking of an effect module as a compact effect, the parameters change the tone and effect intensity similar to the knobs on the device. ■ Patch In the B9.1ut, effect module combinations are stored and called up in units referred to as patches. A patch comprises information about the on/off status of each effect module, about the effect type used in each module, and about effect parameter settings. Expression pedal settings and tempo settings are also stored for each patch individually. ■ Bank and group Patches are organized in the user group (U) which can be modified, and in the preset group (P) which is read-only. Since each group comprises 80 patches, there are a total of 160 patches. In the B9.1ut, patches are called up four at a time and selected with the four foot switches. These four patches are together referred to as a bank. There are 20 banks in a group, numbered 0 – 9 and A – J. ■ Modes The B9.1ut has five different operation modes, as listed below. • Manual mode In this mode, you play your instrument while using a specific patch and turning modules in that patch on and off with the foot switches. This is the default mode of the B9.1ut that is always active when power is turned on. • Play mode In this mode, different patches can be selected quickly using the foot switches. • Edit mode In this mode, the effect parameters of a patch can be edited (changed). • Store mode This mode serves for storing edited patches. It also allows changing the store positions of patches. • Bypass/mute mode When the B9.1ut is in the bypass condition, effect processing is temporarily turned off and only the original sound is heard. In the mute mode, all sound is turned off. The tuner can be used in either condition. INPUT -> COMP -> WAH/EFX1 -> [' EXT LOOP -> ZNR -> PRE-AMP -> EQ -> CABINET '] -> MOD/EFX2 -> DELAY -> REVERB -> OUTPUT Category:Bass guitar Category:Effects Category:Multi-effect Category:Bass Category:Amp simulation Category:Cabinet simulation Category:Effect modling